


Rules

by IsoscelesMonster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aztec Mythology - Freeform, Gen, XOLOTL - Freeform, old theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsoscelesMonster/pseuds/IsoscelesMonster
Summary: Based on the fleeting theory that Bill was a version of Xolotl.There are ways things are done, and picking favorites works differently for psychopomps.





	

_Who'd give up everything for their dumb sibling?_  
  
  
There weren't even supposed to be two of them.  
  
  
In the old days, it never would have been allowed. In the old days, there was a way that things were done.  
  
  
Twins were unnatural, and we couldn't have anything that wasn't normal. Couldn't have anything different.  
  
  
The solution was painfully simple. There was always a favorite. Always one that was loved, special, perfect. One that was wanted.  
  
  
That just left the others. The weak, the deformed, the small, the sick, the _weird_. The ones that no one wanted to feed, to deal with, to keep.  
  
  
No one, that is, except one. Someone who _understood_. Someone who knew what it was not to be the _precious twin_. (It's even in the name, but we don't say his name, not here, not since the eyes, not since the hunting and the destruction, not since the sacrifices in the name of this world of light for _his_ precious favorites.)  
  
  
Someone who knew what it was not to be chosen, not to be allowed to grow up.  
  
  
But perhaps that was best. Perhaps growing up was overrated, unnecessary. Perhaps it was better not to lose yourself, not to face the trials of the world, not to become one of them. Perhaps it was better to play forever.  
  
  
Just follow the golden sun as it sinks below the horizon.  
  
  
Or follow the black dog, fingers tangled in his soft fur, or perhaps resting on his smooth polished bones.  
  
  
Or step into the pyramid.  
  
  
There are many ways to see a god, after all; and yet they all lead to the same end. A world where the children, the broken children, _his_ children belonged.  
  
  
Follow, and never grow up.  
  
  
Summer never has to be over.  
  
  
Humans might have forgotten, but he hadn't. There were rules, there were ways that things were done. There were checks and balances and prices. There was a _deal._  
  
  
One of them grows up, and one of them, one of them is _his._  
  
  
Eeenie.  
  
  
Meanie.  
  
  
Minie.  
  
_  
Y O U._

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly this doesn't fit anywhere after all, but there was some discussion at a point of Bill being a version of Xolotl and then I went down the mythology rabbit hole and had a lot of feelings about sacrificial twins and psychopomps and suchlike. Might as well post it as an entirely AU drabble.
> 
> No continuity with my other fics.


End file.
